Peace Treaty
by xXxMADARAxXx
Summary: My take on how the alliance could have been was formed if Madara didn't hate Hashirama. Warnings: M/M, lemon and loads of fluff!


**Hello everybody!** I should probably warn you that this is my first fanfic ever published, not to mention my first time writing a lemon... In any case; I've worked somewhat hard on it and I hope it's enjoyable to read :D

**I should also make clear that I'm not opposed to getting flames or negative criticism so feel free to say whatever you like about this fanfic...**

**Either way: Here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Peace Treaty<strong>

In the early hours of the morning, when most people still sleeps soundly in their beds, the normally tranquil forest outside the Senju clans camp vibrated with the force of two rival clan's violent attacks. Each group consisted of four members. They had been going at it for hours already and both squads were exhausted.

Two people had been separated from the rest during the ferocious battle. Their names were Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara; the leaders of the rival clans Senju and Uchiha. They stood facing each other on opposite sides of a small clearing, whose original layout had been destroyed and remodeled by during the battle. Both men were covered in blood and they were panting harshly. They would collapse if they took another step; they were that exhausted.

"How about we call it a tie?" Hashirama panted with a small smile.

Madara nodded weakly and they both sank down to the ground, backs resting against tree trunks. They sat that way for a while, resting their wounded bodies.

Madara looked down at his left leg, where a deep cut caused by one of Hashirama's swords were stinging unpleasantly. Thankfully the bleeding had all but stopped, but he figured he should probably have bandaged. He stretched out and grabbed his tool bag which he had dropped sometime during the fight. He winced slightly as he did so, even though most of he's injuries were minor, it still wasn't particularly pleasant.

"Does it hurt much?" Hashirama asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Madara looked up from what he was doing.

"What? You mean your wounds doesn't?"

"A bit. You cracked my ribs again..." the Senju smiled amused.

"Don't you have that jutsu so you can heal your wounds quicker?" Madara then asked.

Hashirama shrugged.

"Yeah, but to be honest I don't have enough chakra to use it," He replied. "And from the looks of it, neither do you."

"Nope. Besides, medical ninjutsu were never really my thing..." Madara's gaze shifted from his enemy's face to his chest and back again shortly, before he turned his attention back to the bandages.

Just as he had finished wrapping the bandages around his thigh a deep rumbling noise resonated throughout the the forest and both shinobi looked up at the sky, half-concealed by the leaves of the trees around them.

"It would seem as if there is a storm coming. We should probably search for cover," Hashirama said as he stood, with some effort and turned to look at Madara. "I know of a cave nearby. It should suffice.

The Uchiha eyes him suspiciously but decided to follow nonetheless and quickly stood up to follow Hashirama through the trees. Shortly afterward they arrived at the cave and went inside just as the rain started to pour down. It was a shallow cave so the soon reached the end of it and sat down with their backs against the cave's back wall, a few feet from each other.

Hashirama gathered what was left of his chakra and formed the seals for the mokuton, producing enough wood to light a small fire. He then turned to Madara and smiled.

"I presume you know how to light a fire?" he said jokingly.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, made a few quick hand seals and blew fire onto the pieces of wood. Within seconds there was a fire burning brightly.

"So, what now?" Hashirama asked lightly.

Madara regarded him with cold eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"We can't just sit around doing nothing. The storm could go on for a very long time," Hashirama explained. "I'll die of boredom."

"An unfitting end to a brilliant shinobi," Madara snorted.

Hashirama smiled brightly.

"Thank you. I take that as a compliment!"

Madara rolled his eyes yet again, just as another roar of thunder could be heard from outside. Both men jumped slightly at the unexpected sound.

"It doesn't seem as though the storm will stop anytime soon," Hashirama said thoughtfully.

And right he was; the thunder roared on for many hours and now it was getting chilly even despite the fire, signaling it was evening and night was creeping up on them, which had Madara pulling out a blanket from his bag and wrapping it around his legs. During the entire time Hashirama had tried to get the Uchiha to open up a bit and actually speak to him. As of now it was a rather one-sided conversation; with Hashirama talking and Madara saying something here and there, but never much. Even though he appeared to ignore Hashirama for the most part he still was kind enough to share the little food he had packed with him when the hunger became unbearable for the two of them.

Now Hashirama had stopped talking for the most part and just sat there watching the Uchiha as he fiddled with his blanket. The light from the fire had Madara's skin glowing golden and his red eyes smoldering like the fire itself. He was a beautiful creature, and Hashirama lost his ability to speak as he gazed upon the raven. He wanted to move over and wrap his arms around the other man, to marvel in his presence... But he refrained from doing so. The other would probably beat him to a pulp.

The Senju shuddered and curled into a ball to shield himself from the cold. Madara saw this, sighed and then moved over to him and wound his arms around Hashirama's waist as he covered them both with his blanket. The other shinobi started and look down at Madara.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm warming you up. Obviously." The Uchiha replied.

Hashirama blinked, but then moved his own arms to wrap around the Uchiha as well, smiling as he buried his face in the others hair, inhaling it scent.

"That's very kind of you."

"Don't get used to it Senju." Madara grumbled into his chest.

Hashirama chuckled a bit in amusement and responded with tightening his arms around the ravens back.

"How old are you?" He the asked suddenly.

Madara lifted his head and looked at him confusedly.

"Excuse me?"

"How old are you?" The Senju repeated. "I just figured out that I don't even know your age and it bothers me..."

Madara snorted yet again.

"I'm sixteen."

Hashirama's eyes widened in surprise.

"That surprising?" Madara raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Um... yeah. " The other answered. "Not to mention embarrassing."

"Why?" The Uchiha cocked his head to the side cutely, making Hashirama desperately want to kiss him.

"Because it makes me embarrassed about wanting to do this..." Hashirama decided to screw it and before he could chicken out he quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Madara's, nearly groaning as he felt how soft and warm the were.

Madara's body froze in shock and Hashirama didn't pull back, but rather waited for the other to react. Slowly Madara seemed to understand what was going on and pulled back, red eyes widened.

"Why did you do that?"

Hashirama smiled slightly and moved his hands to cup either side of Madara's face. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the blow that was sure to come.

"Because I love you." The blow never came. Madara just blinked confusedly, and so to seal his own faith Hashirama leaned forward once again and connected lips with the flustered Uchiha.

Meanwhile, Madara didn't know what to make of this. But as he felt the other man's lips caress his own he slowly began to relax and even kissed Hashirama back. The Senju smiled faintly into the kiss as he felt the other respond. He then grew somewhat bolder and licked Madara's bottom lip and was granted entrance immediately. He heard the other moan and felt his slender fingers weave themselves into his hair as his tongue played with Madara's. The Senju then wound his arms more tightly around Madara's waist, bringing their bodies closer together. They soon needed to part for air though and they both pulled back, panting slightly. Hashirama rested his forehead against Madara's as the gasped for oxygen.

"I love you," He said once again.

Madara lifted his gaze and looked Hashirama in the eyes.

"Why?"

The Senju's hands moved to cup the others face again.

"Because you are the most interesting person I know. Not to mention you're the only one to ever defeat me in battle."

"Really now?" Madara said questioningly.

"And you are beautiful as no other..." Hashirama smiled as he continued. "Your skin always glows pale and perfect, your hair is in the most beautifully soft disarray and your eyes are mesmerizing to look into..."

Madara snorted yet again.

"I'm hardly beautiful."

"Oh you have no idea. Haven't you noticed all the girls swooning over you?"

"Not really no. I hold no interest in girls." The Uchiha responded, attempting to move away from the embrace; though Hashirama wouldn't allow it and just squeezed him tighter, so that Madara was now practically straddling the Senju's lap.

"Don't move. Please."

"Why not?" Madara sighed, squirming a bit. Again Hashirama buried his face in Madara's tangled hair.

"Because I don't want to let you go. If I do you'll just return to hating me." Hashirama explained sadly, hugging the other even tighter to emphasize his point.

Madara then surprised him by moving away just slightly so that he could kiss him again, his lips molding to Hashirama's perfectly.

"I could never hate you," He said as he pulled back. "I just really wish I could."

Hashirama grinned happily and once again leaned in and crushing their lips together. The kiss was almost brutal in its intensity and they both moaned as their kissing grew more and more passionate. Before they knew it they were laying on the cold ground, with Madara laying on his back and Hashirama perched over him. They were barely aware of their own actions as they fought desperately to get closer; hands tearing at their clothes, sighs and moans of pleasure escaping their lips as they ground their hips hard against the others. They were both soon naked.

Hashirama then finally pulled back enough to speak.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Madara whined a bit at the loss of the others body heat and gripped his shoulders.

"Positive. _Now fuck me_!"

The Senju smirked a bit evilly and leaned down to kiss Madara again.

"As you wish, my love." He mumbled against the others lips, before he roughly shoved his aching cock into Madara's unprepared body, groaning as his member was squeezed tightly.

The uke let out a scream of pain that was muffled by the others lips in his own, though he afterward moaned at the feeling if being filled up nonetheless. Hashirama only waited a few seconds before he began thrusting in and out of his lover; though he kept his pace relatively slow as to let Madara adjust a bit. It didn't take long for his Uchiha to start begging him to fuck him harder; a request to which he gladly complied, pounding into the other man and making him cry out each time the Senju's cock brushed against his prostate.

The heat was almost unbearable as the sex grew more more and more fervent and the air charged with sexual tension.

"Aah... Hashirama. Please– Nngh... Go faster!"

Hashirama closed his eyes and leaned down, laying his forehead to rest on Madara's chest and drove himself into the Uchiha as hard and fast as he could. Sensing his own impending release, Hashirama grabbed Madara's leaking cock with one hand and pumped him in time with his thrusts. The uke was writhing in pleasure beneath him, groaning Hashirama's name repeatedly.

It didn't take long for them to reach their climax after that; it crashed upon them with the force og a tsunami as their vision failed and white seed spilled everywhere. They continued to grind into each other to ride it out and when it was over they collapsed next to each other on the cold stone. They just laid there panting and stared onto the roof of the cave. Hashirama then turned to look at his lover and was yet again stunned speechless at the beauty of Uchiha Madara; he was even more beautiful with his hair plastered to his sweaty forehead and dripping wet with their cum, laying there gasping for breath. The Senju reached out and pulled Madara's body t rest against his own, content with just laying there.

"Why did you think it to be embarrassing wanting to do that to me?" Madara asked when he'd gotten his breathing under control.

Hashirama chuckled a bit nervously.

"I'm seven years older then you."

"So technically you're a pedophile now?" Madara teased.

Hashirama rolled his eyes bemusedly.

"If I am it is totally your fault!"

Madara just snorted in response and the older shinobi couldn't keep from smiling at him.

"I love you." He whispered yet again as he stroked the ravens long hair. "Please stay with me."

Madara lifted his head and looked at him a bit sadly.

"How?" He asked quietly. "Our clans are the worst of enemies..."

"We form an alliance," Hashirama said quickly. "We could even establish our own village so that we'd never have to be apart."

Madara thought about it for a while, but then he gave Hashirama a bright smile.

"Okay. Let's do that."

Meanwhile, Hashirama was completely dumfounded at the sight of Madara smiling,. Finally. He'd been dreaming about it for so long... The younger man's face lit up considerably, his eyes sparkled and his lips appeared even more kissable than usual. Hashirama quickly pulled himself together and smiled back, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to the others lips. When he pulled back he moved only so far as he could reach the blanket from before and wrap it around their bodies, and with Madara held tightly to his chest, the Senju eventually fell asleep.

Madara watched him for a while, slowly stroking his older lovers long hair out of his face.

"I love you too, Hashirama."

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

Fluff fluffiley fluff fluff!


End file.
